


Soulmates and Doom

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damsels in Distress, Doom, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started like any other normal day at the office. There was no way for her to know that this day would bring about her doom. And her Soulmate. But mostly, her doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates and Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Fluffy263, who provided the (slightly tweaked) Words.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It started like any other normal day at the office. There was no way for her to know that this day would bring about her doom. And her Soulmate. But mostly, her doom.

Her life was already weird before she came to New York. Living and working with Avengers definitely upped the weirdness factor. Realizing that they were real people was even weirder. Nobody would ever have believed that she knew that the Avengers were just normal folks who did stupid stuff like refusing to sleep until they perfected a design for a new suit or pulled increasingly juvenile pranks on their partner or crawled around through the vents or became a puddle of sad when their girlfriend neglected them for science or really  _ really _ really loved baseball.

As weird as it was to BFF with Today’s Hottest Superheroes, it seemed like there was never one around when Darcy needed it. Jars stayed shut, heavy boxes refused to hover into the store room of their own accord, and Giant Mutant Hamsters did not suddenly decide to start punching themselves in the face.

All Darcy wanted to do was grab a latte, maybe a biscotti, and take Jane a coffee made from a coffee machine that didn’t sassily make comments about her fashion sense (or, as it put it, her “lack thereof”).

Just a normal day at the office.

It was kind of silly that the Giant Mutant Hamster thing would probably have fit into that “normal day” category.

Darcy felt a little bad about the ‘save yourself!’ mentality as she rushed toward a crowded street, but the Giant Mutant Hamster was only interested in her. 

Because of course.

The first few people she begged for help just laughed or lurched away from her like she was crazy, and she let out a groan of exasperation when the last rather colorfully informed her that he did not appreciate being involved in whatever publicity stunt she was trying to drag him into.

“People!” she shouted, putting a little distance between herself and her glowing pursuer. “What happens when you assume? You make an ass out of you, and  _ I _ get eaten!”

The sidewalk unhelpfully cleared before her.

“Ugh!”

Then she ran smack into someone who she was pretty sure hadn’t been there a second before.

“Hi!” she greeted his impressive chest, which was covered in some kind of harness. Was he a window washer? Maybe he could at least get her off the street on his platform thing. “I was walking down the street minding my own business when a Giant Mutant Hamster started chasing me and no one will help me because apparently everyone in this city is a huge jerk so if you’re not I really wouldn’t mind at all if you would  _ please help me!! _ ”

She looked up at his face. He was wearing some kind of sunglasses that he probably thought made him look like a seriously awesome dude, but they weren’t doing much for Darcy. She was surprised and unaware that window cleaners needed such snug eyewear. 

Instead of replying, he put his arms around her, and started talking to his wrist. “Yeah, tell Cap I found the last one on 43rd and Lexington.”

And then he did get her off the street, because they were in the air, flying. Her rescuer was apparently  _ not _ in the business of keeping the city’s windows squeaky clean. Instead the dude had wings, and Darcy was screaming, but she could still see the Giant Mutant Hamster following them from below, down the alley.

But the Giant Mutant Hamster sprouted giant mutant wings from nowhere and took off inelegantly, wobbling slightly.

Because of course.

Darcy screamed some more, because who wouldn’t, and then Iron Man appeared out of nowhere holding a huge net and scooped up the Giant Mutant Hamster out of the sky before it could reach her rescuer or get anywhere near gobbling her up.

“Hey, calm down; I got you!”

She was unable to process the Words until he set her down on the roof of the Tower.

“You’re… you’re my…” she tried to say.

“Get inside, we can talk about it later!” he urged.

“But you just saved me from a Giant Mutant Hamster and you’re my  _ Soulmate _ !” she protested.

“I gotta go make sure the city isn’t doomed,” he said, then grinned. “I guess I have a second, though.”

And then he kissed her.

Soulmates and Doom.

Just a normal day at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147699490773/soulmates-and-doom)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
